Existing mass storage systems often house multiple disk drive mechanisms in a single enclosure to implement modular disk array architectures and data redundancy schemes. For example, in one configuration known as "just a bunch of disks" (JBOD), multiple disk drives are housed in a common enclosure for enabling a mass storage configuration but no data redundancy or data migration techniques are employed across the drives. Another example is a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) which typically includes, within a single information storage enclosure, multiple drives in shared communication with at least one common controller that enables data redundancy and/or data migration across the drives for variable capacity storage. The one or more controllers orchestrate the interconnection and control access to selected disk drivers for data reading and writing operations.
Regardless of the RAID or JBOD data management architecture employed, each disk drive is usually housed in connection with an individual module (carrier) for handling and installation relative to the common enclosure. The module generally includes some form of framework for supporting the drive (including a paired set of rail guides), a handle, and a latching mechanism for retaining the module in the common enclosure once inserted and electrically connected therein. The enclosure provides the sockets, plug-ins and other connections for the electrical interconnection of the drives. The modules are generally inserted into and removed from the common enclosure by means of conventional rail guides on the enclosure that interact with the rail framework supporting the drive.
Because of today's high-availability requirements for mass storage devices, and because of the often high rates of failure of conventional disk drives, these common storage enclosures are migrating towards hot-swap technology. In other words, the disk drives themselves are easily removable modules (i.e., each drive in its carrier), and any one or more of the modules (given the proper criteria) can be removed from the common enclosure while the enclosure and the other disk drives remain powered on and operating.
However, as technology continues to provide higher performance disk drives, the same tend to require more power and also run hotter. Thus, adequate cooling of the disk drives continues to be a real concern, especially in the multiple drive shared enclosure environment and in the context of hot-swap modular technology.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved cooling for high output modular disk drives that are housed in a common information storage enclosure.